


Husbands and Wives

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are in-laws to two of the biggest hell-raisers in the universe. But they're up to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbands and Wives

Lightning crackled, and River appeared in the kitchen with a pop.

"Amy! Hide this!" River tossed something to her, then disappeared.

Amy looked down to find herself holding the sonic screwdriver. At a loss to what was going on, she looked around frantically, then ran and shoved it into the back of the cutlery drawer.

No sooner had she shut the drawer than the Tardis appeared with a whoop and the Doctor leaned out, scowling.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

Amy briskly dried her dry hands on the kitchen towel she'd plucked from its hangar. "Where's what?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her. "Your daughter is a pain in my Time Lord tail!"

"What's going on?" Rory said as he stalked into the kitchen. "I thought I heard River and the Tardis."

The Doctor glared at Amy again then leaned back and slammed the door. The Tardis dematerialized with an annoyed sounding whoop.

Rory stared between the fading shade of the Tardis and Amy. "What was all that about?"

Amy grinned at him. "Spat. Wanna sandwich?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
